What Will Happen Next
by annasophia.x
Summary: What happens when Sasuke comes back from killing his brother and is done with Orochimaru? What will happen to Sasuke and Sakura's relationship? SasuxSaku Fan Fiction. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey um this is Anna and Sophia's first Fan Fiction! Um please be nice its our fist stroy... Please tell us what you think about them thank you!**

* * *

Sasuke finally came back to Konoha. When he was entering the gates some of the ANBU people welcomed him in and gave him all these weird 'check for safety' stuff. One of the them asked to see Sasuke's identification card.

"Can I see your ID please" one of the ANBU asked coldly. "Hokage-sama wanted us to make sure that no one can enter Konoha and do something silly with it" the ANBU finished.

Sasuke already had his ID out in his left hand.

"Hn" was all he said.

The ANBU stared at Sasuke's ID for a while. "You're U-U-U-U-Uchiha S-Sasuke?" the ANBU asked stuttering. Sasuke gave him the infamous 'Uchiha Death Glare', the ANBU took that as a 'yes' and told the others. "Let Hokage-sama know that Uchiha Sasuke is back, immediately!" he said.

The ANBU nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke. Moments later Tsunade came with Shizune, her assistant. "So…" Tsunade began. "You're Uchiha Sasuke" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Hn" Sasuke said as an approval.

"You were once in Team Kakashi with Uzumaki Naruto and Sakura Haruno am I right?" Tsunade asked Sasuke.

"Hn"

"So it's true that you've finished with Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi"

"Hn"

"Hum…since you have been with then for a pretty long time…I'm not quite sure what you're up to, now that you came back to Konoha without any warning… I will have a ANBU member watch over you while you are here" she finished.

"I will stay here and live here. Konoha is still my _home_" he said emphasizing the word 'home'.

"But I will still have an ANBU watch over you, I still—" Sasuke cut off Tsunade.

"Yeah, yeah just do it, I'm not up to any thing" he said.

Tsunade raised one eyebrow. She took out a scroll and wrote on it:

ANBU #7!

I need you to do a mission.

Meet me at the Konoha gates.

Right **NOW!**

Hokage-sama

She gave the scroll to Shizune. "Give this to the ANBU" she said. 10 minutes later ANBU #7 came.

"You're a bit late Sakura" Tsunade said. _'Sakura…?'_ Sasuke thought _'she's an ANBU now?'_ he looked at her in disbelief _'she's grown'_.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, I had to ask Nar— What is he doing here?!" her emerald green eyes widened as she stared at the man before her, who is still in shock of how much Sakura has changed.

"You will be with him Sakura…" Tsunade said coolly.

"But I can't watch him! He's far stronger then I am plus what about Dai—"

Sasuke cut her off "Calm down, Sakura, I'm not up to something" _'Thank God he cut me off…what would I do if he found out about Daisuke and Yuuki?'_

"Hn" she finally said in defeat.

"Good now you could take him to your house he will be staying there for a couple of days" Tsunade said.

"WHAT?!" Sakura's eyes were wide for a couple of seconds.

"Just do it" Tsunade said lazily.

Sakura sighed in defeat. _'Great now I have to take him home with me? What would the kids think?!'_ she thought.

"This way Sas—"

"Don't be silly, Sakura, I still remember where you live" Sasuke cut her off hiding the smirk on his face, making Sakura blush a little.

It took them 15 minutes to get to Sakura's place. When Sakura opened the door two kids ran up to her, one boy and one girl. They were both about the same age. They looked about 5 ½. The boy has spiky raven hair and onyx eye, while the girl next to him had dark violet hair and emerald eyes.

"Mom" they were both calling her '_mom_'… Sasuke's eyes widened. _'She's a mother? She's married? To whom?!'_ Sasuke thought getting mad.

"Mommy," said the girl named Yuuki pointing at Sasuke, "who's he?"

"He's Sasuke Uchiha, he's part of my mission, and Sasuke these are my kids Yuuki and Daisuke".

"Hi!" said the two kids as they looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke snap out of it have you never seen a mother and children?" Sakura asked. _'A mother and children'_ Sasuke thought. Sasuke was still in shock but managed to say hi.

"Hey" he said as he picked them up. They started to play with his hair. After a while the kids went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"You have kids? With whom?" Sasuke asked for some reason he looked disappointed.

Silences feel between their conversations when Sakura head the question. Then suddenly a glass broke! It was coming from the kitchen. There was punching and screaming well no, it was yelling. They both stared at each other and hurried to the kitchen and saw three dead, bloody bodies on the ground while the two kids were standing over them, both their eyes blood red. While Daisuke has a bunch of electricity wrapped up in one in his left hand. _'I think Sasuke found out the answer himself'_ Sakura thought to herself. Sasuke's eyes were wider then the last time, and his mouth hung opened.

"I-I-I-Is that…sharingan?" Sasuke asked stuttering. A Uchiha stuttering? "And…chidori?"

Sakura nodded limply, and asked her kids some questions.

"Dai, who are these men? And why are they at our house? And now their bloody that's bad." Sakura said.

"Well, you see, they were robbers and tried to kidnap Yuuki, but the one holding her was no match. The other two ganged up on me so I was forced to use chidori…"

"Oh" Sakura said and then sighed.

_'I'm a father' _Sasuke thought to himself. He sat silently on the kitchen chairs as Sakura went upstairs to tuck in the twins. It was already an hour pass their bed time, so Sakura kissed the good night and went to take a shower. The bathroom was moist and looked like someone has already used it. _'Must have been Sasuke'_ she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is chapter 2 of 'What Will Happen next' **

**_Chapter 2!!_**

Sakura went around looking for Sasuke before taking a bath. _'where is he?'_ Sakura thought rooming around the house. She finally gave in and went to her room to get some clothes. She walked into the room but didn't notice Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist a pulled her into a bear hug. She gasped.

"What are you doing?" she asked him in a cool voice, but her cheeks were rose colored. She turned around ready to smack him but clamed herself. She released his grip around her tiny waist and their eyes met for about two seconds, which seemed to last hours before Sakura turned away and walked out of the room.

Sasuke noticed something in her eyes. A mix of emotions fear, sadness, and anger filled them. Before walking into the bathroom she went to check on Daisuke and Yuuki once more. They were fine so she went into the bathroom._ 'Why is he back?' _Sakura thought to her self. _'Why did he have to come back? Why now?' _these questions kept on repeating in her head. She gout out of the shower and put on he night gown. She tied up her long bubble gum hair into a high ponytail. As she headed to her bed she stopped in shock.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked cooling her voice.

"Sleeping" he said with his eyes still closed.

"Here?" She asked a little surprised, "there's anther room down the hall" she said to him.

"Hn" Sasuke replied. Sakura knew she wasn't going to win this argument, so she slid into bed and let her back face Sasuke. Just as her eyes closed Sasuke put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him snuggling his face into her back. Sakura was about to beat the hell out of Sasuke but she noticed something about having him around. Something worm. So she just drifted off to sleep thinking _'Sasuke-__**kun**__'_, as Sasuke was thinking _'she smells really good'_.

As she woke up the next morning she noticed that Sasuke's arms were still around her waist. As she got out of him she looked at him then turned to walk away into the kitchen. It was Monday and it was only 6a.m. she went to get the pancake mix to make breakfast. In an hour she would be waking everyone up. As she made the food she put it on a plate. She set the table and went upstairs to get dressed. After, she took out the clothes for Daisuke and Yuuki. By the time she finished packing everyone bags it was time to wake every one up. She went to her room to see that Sasuke was already awake. She went to Daisuke and Yuuki's room to see that they were also already awake and dressed.

"Time to eat!" she yelled as she headed down the stairs. After everyone ate they said their goodbyes and left for school. As the kids left Sasuke pulled Sakura into a tight embrace. She jumped a little before loosening Sasuke's grip and walking away.

"Come on we have school" Sakura said, "you know were still 18" she finished off headed for school. Sakura went to her homeroom/fist period while Sasuke went to the office. Sakura walked onto her fist period class.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino, a blond with deep blue eyes, also known as Sakua's best friend said.

"Hey Ino- pig!" Sakura said teasingly as she walked up to her and gave her a small smile._ 'Looks like no one knows' _Sakura thought to herself.

Meanwhile

Sasuke walked into the office and towards the lady behind the desk.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke said interrupting a conversation. "I am Uchiha Sasuke" he continued "I am back and need to know my classes" he finished emotionless. The women looked up.

"U-U-U-Uchiha S-Sasuke?!" the lady said in shock. She picked up the phone. "Tsunade-sama! What should I do with Uchiha Sasuke?" she asked. There was a short pause. "Hai" she replied into the phone. "Sasuke-san I was just informed by Hokage-sama that you are under probation and that Sakura-san is watching you. You will be in all the same classes with her" she said and walked away. Sasuke looked emotionless as he walked out of the office. _'Yes! This is going to be great!'_ Sasuke thought to himself, but on the outside he was still the emotionless ass he acted like yeas back.

He walked into the classroom, every one stopped…

All you could hear is _'he's back…'_ Sakura tuned around to face him.

"Hey Sasuke" Sakura mumbled dropping the _'kun'_ in his name.

"I'll be in all your classes because I'm on probation," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"NANI!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke's smirk grew into a grin. She stomped out of the classroom with Sasuke following behind, leaving the class speechless. "Get Tsunade-sama on the phone right now!" she ordered and picked up the phone. "Excuse me, Tsunade-sama" Sakura started gently, "why the **HELL** is Sasuke in all my classes she screamed into the phone. After a while Sakura said "Hai, sorry" and hung up the phone. She looked up "sorry" she said with a fake smile and walked out meeting Sasuke's eyes for about two seconds before turning away and walking out the office.

Sasuke noticed a hint of fear and sadness covered with rage.

"Hoy, Sakura!" a blond haired boy named Naruto yelled "what happened?" he continued.

"What do you think happened?" Sakura replied. She stared at him for about a minute before realizing that she was going to be late. "Sorry Naruto, I got to go bye." She said running off to class.

"Hoy, Sakura!" a pineapple headed boy named Shikamau said. But right before she could answer the bell rang. She said by the window ignoring everything around her. Her head was filled with fury. Then it started to rain.

"Ame?" Sakura said more to herself. But Kakashi heard her.

"Nani? Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry" she replied.

The whole class stared at her, including Kakashi. _'Something is absolutely wrong' _everyone thought to themselves and went back to work. Before she knew it, it was time for lunch. She went to her locker to get her lunch. When she opened her locker she found flowers ad a note that said:

To my dearest Sakura,

I think about you day and night

And even after our fights

I promise we will be together

Now and for ever

'Till the end of time

From

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_'Aw! This is so sweet, who would this be from?'_ Sakura thought to herself.

_**'Sakura you can't like someone, can you? After what 'he' did to you?'**_ Sakura's mind countered.

_'Of course not! Especially not after what Sasuke did to me'_ Sakura countered back then blocking out the inner.

She took out all the flowers and her lunch. She slammed her locker shut with a loud 'BOOM!' and though out the flowers. _'Cha! That son- of- a- bitch dears to come back after using me to __revive his clan__, God, I hate him!' _she thought sitting down. She was alone for about a second before Sasuke sat down next to her. She would usually sit with everyone else but since Sasuke was back she decided not to.

"Hn" Sakura said coldly and ate her food.

"Hoy, Sakura, why are you so mad?" Sasuke asked in a cool tone. She didn't answer so he moved closer to Sakura making the space between them smaller. She ignored what he was doing and finished eating.

"Eat your food or I'll never cook for you again, understand?" she said not looking at him.

"Come on Sakura-chan" Sasuke said in a tone he never used, which made her blush before pushing him away. Sakura let her long bubble gum hair separate the space between them. Sakura froze a moment when Sasuke hugged her.

"Get off me!" she yelled at him, got up, and walked away. She didn't feel like finishing school so she decided to leave. She packed her stuff and went; little did she know that Sasuke was following her.

When she got home she was drenched. She thought that she was the only one home since the kids were at school, and she didn't know that Sasuke was there, she would just undress in the living room so she wouldn't get the house wet. This was very awkward because Sasuke was there. Suddenly Sakura felt that someone was watching her, she slipped her skirt back on.

"Who's there?!" she said alert and ready to fight. Sasuke stepped out of the darkness. "You son- of- a- bitch!" Sakura yelled.

"Hey, why can't I see you naked?" Sasuke asked as he felt the heat rise to his cheeks. Sakura started to giggle. "Hn, what's so funny?" he asked in bewilderment.

"You – got – a boner – from – seeing me – only half – naked!" Sakura said giggling. Suddenly she burst out into laughter. Then after a moment she got serious again. "This is my body NOT yours, and I say that you CAN'T see it!" Sakura said and tuned to walk away. Suddenly Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the waist.

"What are you talking about, you had _my_ kids, I have seen you before you know," Sasuke said. This time Sakura was really mad._ 'This bitch! '_Sakura thought to herself. _'He dares to talk about kids?! That son – of – a – bitch!'_ she finished her thoughts and turned to face Sasuke. He eyes were full of anger; there was no sign of Sakura anywhere. Then she slapped him. That was all you could hear, a loud smack. Sakura was about to scream but didn't all she did was walk away.

Sasuke was still standing there, his cheek turned red as it started to burn. He ignored the pain _'she hot when she's mad'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he stood there. Sakura went to the bathroom to take a shower. After she was done she went to the kitchen to make herself something to eat. After, she decided to go watch some T.V. she watched for a couple of minutes then forgot all about Sasuke.

After a while she fell asleep not knowing Sasuke was with her. Sasuke noticed she was clod and tried to wake her up but she didn't. Sasuke lifted her so that she would be sitting on his lap. Sakura still didn't notice but she felt warmth. She snuggled closer to Sasuke's chest and Sasuke hugged her tighter.

When Sakura woke up she was in Sasuke's arms. _'How did I get here?' _she thought to herself. Sasuke was still asleep; she didn't want to wake him. She tried to get up but Sasuke made his grip stronger.

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered in his ear.

"Hn" he answered.

"Sasuke let go of me" Sakura said softly. She was blushing already.

"No" Sasuke wined and made his grip tighter, "stay here with me" he wined again. He made his grip a little tighter and lied down bringing Sakura with him.

"Sasuke" Sakura said with a sigh.

"That's not my name" Sasuke said his voice was barely audible.

"Sasuke – _kun"_ Sakura said whispering. Sasuke still didn't let go. Sakura sighed and snuggled in next to him for a couple of minutes, just for comfort. Soon enough Sakura started again.

"Sasuke" Sakura said "Sasuke – kun" Sakura said again. "Let go of me, Sasuke, the kids are going to be home soon," Sakura said. It was 5 minutes before the kids came home. Sasuke finally let go but he still followed her.

"Are you still mad Sakura – chan" Sasuke asked in a low husky tone that made him sound loving.

"No" Sakura replied with a sigh and finished making the food. During this whole time Sasuke was holding on to Sakura's waist. The kids came in.

"Konnichiwa" Daisuke and Yuuki said.

"Konnichiwa" Sakura and Sasuke replied.

Daisuke and Yuuki stared at them then walked away.

"Did you tell them yet?" Sasuke asked Sakura. She shook her head "are you planning to?" he asked.

"Yes" she said with a sigh. "Maybe at dinner" she said to him. Sasuke gave her a quick hug and went out of the kitchen. Sakura set the table and told everyone to get ready for dinner. She was a little panicky.

"Daisuke, Yuuki, remember hen I said that your father left and probably isn't coming back?" Sakura asked as the kids stiffened.

"Yes," the kids answered in unison.

"He's back isn't he mommy" Daisuke said in a cruel tone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey this is chapter 4 of what will happen next hope you enjoy! R&R please sorry it's a little late **

* * *

chapter 4

Seconds later, Daisuke had his sharingan out. His eyes blood red filled with enmity towards their father.

"Yes, calm down," Sakura said trying to make him calm with her soothing voice. He was a little more calm but not clam enough, he was still ready to blow his fathers head off. Sakura could feel him about to burst. _'Oh-no'_ Sakura thought to herself and got up. Quickly hit one of his pressure points, something she learned from Tsunade, he felt it only a little because he moved away.

Seconds later there was a knock on the door. Sakura opened the door to see an ANBU, instantly she knew it was important.

"Good evening, Sakura," the ANBU said, She nodded back, "there's a new mission" he continued "meet Tsunade-sama in about an hour" he finished and vanished into thin air. She closed the door and went back to the table.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked expressionless.

"I have a mission… an ANBU told me to meet Tsunade-sama in an hour" she said sitting down. Sakura finished eating. She got up but Yuuki held on to her shirt.

"Mommy…? Who _**is**_ our father?" she asked. The tension started again. Sakura bent down to look at Yuuki with a sad smile.

"I'll tell you soon, but first I have to get ready" Sakura said disregarding the question. Everyone was done eating and Sakura went to pack her stuff. After, she went to tuck in the twins. She had 15 minutes until she had to go. She went downstairs to clean up and wash the dishes when she suddenly stopped. She saw Sasuke washing the dishes.

"Umm… Sasuke? Why are you washing the dishes?" she asked in confusion. He finished washing the rest of the dishes before answering.

"You were busy," he answered as he put every thing away. Sakura was about to walk away but Sasuke said some thing. "Who's going to take care of them when your gone?" Sasuke asked her, now holding her around her waist.

"I don't know" Sakura sighed. "I don't even know the mission yet, not to mention how long I would be gone." She said disappointed. There was now, only 5 minutes left until she had to go. "Sasuke let go," she said sadly. But he didn't listen.

"No" he said "you said that you don't know when you're coming back" he said.

"Well, maybe if you let go then I would be able to find out," Sakura said angrily. This time Sasuke let go.

"Bye," Sakura said walking out the door.

"Bye," Sasuke said emotionless. She closed to door behind her as she walked out. Jumping from roof to roof she reached the Hokage's building. She walked up to the door of the Hokage's office and knocked.

"Come in" Tsunade-sama said. Sakura walked in. "I have a mission for you, it requires you to be some where else for a month or more" she said.

"What about the kids?" Sakura interrupted.

"You will need to find a baby sitter," she said.

"And Sasuke…?" Sakura continued, "Is he still under probation?" she questioned.

"Yes, he is, he will be going with you," she answered her.

"Hai, and what would the mission be?" Sakura asked.

"You will be helping out the Kazakage, in Suna, better known to you as Gaara." She answered. "You will be leaving the day after tomorrow." Tsunade said quickly befor Sakura could ask another question.

"Hai," Sakura said and walked out of the room and went home.

Sakura opened the door and noticed that almost every one was asleep. Sasuke was not, he was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey," Sakura called and went to sit by him.

"Hey," Sasuke said in a not caring tone. "So…" he paused, "what's the mission?" he asked now looking at her.

"Well, I have to go help the Kazakage in Suna. And you're coming with me" she said with a smile.

"Who's the Kazakage now?" Sasuke asked.

"Our good friend, Gaara!" Sakura said happily.

"Okay, how about the kids?" he asked.

"We need to find a baby sitter" she said, "now, go to sleep because we have school tomorrow and were leaving the day after tomorrow," she said and got changed for bed.

She put on her night gown and tied up her long bubble gum hair into a high ponytail. Sasuke was sleeping in her bed again. She didn't argue this time because she knew she wasn't going to win. So she slid into bed and let her back face Sasuke. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him snuggling his face into her back.

She woke up the next morning she noticed that Sasuke's arms were still around her waist. As she got out of him she looked at him then turned to walk away into the kitchen. It was Monday and it was only 6a.m. she went to get the pancake mix to make breakfast. In an hour she would be waking everyone up. As she made the food she put it on a plate. She set the table and went upstairs to get dressed. After, she took out the clothes for Daisuke and Yuuki. By the time she finished packing everyone bags it was time to wake every one up. She went to her room to see that Sasuke was already awake. She went to Daisuke and Yuuki's room to see that they were also already awake and dressed.

"Time to eat!" she yelled as she headed down the stairs. After everyone ate they said their goodbyes and left for school.

"Hey" Sakura called in front of the class.

"Hey, over here" Ino yelled. Sakura walked over with Sasuke behind her.

"What's up Ino – pig?" Sakura asked.

"Hey" Sasuke said.

"Nothing much billboard brow" Ino said, "hey Sasuke" she Finished.

"Shikamaru!" Sakura yelled. He woke up.

"Hey Sakura, What's up?" He asked.

"Sasuke's back!" Sakura yelled.

"Hey" Sasuke said.

"3…2…1" Sakura counted down. Right on count all Sasuke's fan girls ran in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is soo late i was on vacation R&R please**

* * *

Chapter 5 – New fan girl Karin

'Blah' normal talk!

'_Blah' thoughts_

'_**Blah' inner's**_

Sasuke held her tighter not willing to let go.

"Get off me, Sasuke, I could barely breathe!" Sakura said gasping a little. He loosened his grip and went to his seat partly dragging Sakura with him. They both sat down.

A few minutes later Karin, the newest fan girl, came over to Sasuke. She sat down n his lap as if they were boyfriend and girlfriend. All the other fan girls gasped. Sakura flinched a little but Sasuke went on as if nothing happened.

"Hey hottie!" Karin said with a smile.

"Hn" Sasuke gave his usual answer.

"I'm Karin" she said introducing herself.

"Hn," Sasuke said again his eyes were closed, he was about to go to sleep, but on the outside he looked like he was concentrating on something. Karin went on introducing herself.

"I moved here about a year ago," she said "I heard about you you're hot…" Sasuke blocked the rest out. He put hn's and aah's to make it seem like he was really paying attention, it really did seem like he was paying attention he had everyone fooled.

After pretending to listen, something caught his attention. It was something Karin said. Something about him and Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke? Why were you hugging that Haruno girl?" Karin asked curiously.

_'SAKURA! HOLY SHIT!' _Sasuke thought in his head. He flinched a little but covered it up really quickly.

"I just felt like it" he said coolly.

"You don't like her, do you?"Karin asked.

"Hn," Sasuke answered not knowing if it was a yes or no.

"Good" She said too coldly.

_**'What do you mean 'Hn'?'**_

_'Err… I don't really know…'_

__

_**'That 'Hn' better be a yes!'**_

_'That 'Hn' could mean anything, what if it was a no?'_

_**'It can't be a no! You're in LOVE with her God damn it!' **_

_'How would you know?'_

_**'Dude I'm you! I know everything'**_

_'Hn'_

After that everything was blocked out. He turned to look at Sakura to see that she was dazed, totally lost in her daydream.

There was only twenty minutes of class left when Kakashi finally came in. Sasuke was still with Karin and Sakura was with Shikamaru and Ino. Ignoring everything around him his mind spoke to him.

_'Dude this girl is fat as hell man!'_

_**'Ha ha'**_

_'This isn't funny my legs went numb like who knows how long ago'_

_**'Ha ha ha ha' **_

Sasuke blocked out his inner and took a nap.


End file.
